<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"just friends" [dm/hg] by allurewriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285484">"just friends" [dm/hg]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allurewriting/pseuds/allurewriting'>allurewriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allurewriting/pseuds/allurewriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝one last summer of freedom❞</p><p>two enemies are thrust back into each other's life by their friends. forced to spend three months together in each other's presence confined into a small mini bus and various cramped hostels. it doesn't help that their friends continuously mention their "obvious sexual tension". with that being said why shouldn't they have some fun?</p><p>after all, this is their last summer of freedom so why not make the most of it?</p><p>disclaimer: this is a muggle au. i don't own any of the characters, JK Rowling does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. officially summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stirred at the light sound of her alarm clock, announcing the official start of summer. She groaned, slamming her hand on the snooze button and promptly burying her head under a soft pillow, while sprawled across her bed soaking in the summer's first rays of sunshine. Hermione was vaguely aware of the thundering footsteps ascending the stairs and bolted upright at the sound of the door bursting open and the groans and complaints from her friends who were currently lying in a pile in her doorway.</p><p>“Whose knee is -”</p><p>“That's my sore shoulder yo-”</p><p>“Zabini get your hand off my tit or so he-”</p><p>“Uh, good morning?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“No it is decidedly not a ‘good’ morning,” Pansy rumbled, untangling herself from Theo.</p><p>“What time did you all get up?” Hermione asked while standing up, ignoring the expletives leaving Ginny’s mouth.</p><p>“Too fucking early,” Blaise muttered. He really wasn't a morning person.</p><p>“Oh shut up, we all wanted to leave early,” Daphne explained, “You’re just pissed that you have to drive first.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself Greengrass,” a raspy voice drawled from the hallway.</p><p>“Oh shut it Draco,” she retorted.</p><p>“Malfoy,” Hermione stated firmly. She really wasn't excited to see him this early in the morning.</p><p>“Granger,” he smirked. Fucking ferret.</p><p>“I almost forgot you were coming on this trip,” she exclaimed, dragging her packed suitcase from the corner and the outfit Pansy had demanded she’d wear. </p><p>“If only we were both that lucky,” he huffed in response. Well at least they were both on the same page. </p><p>“Oh you two both need to get over this,” Harry sighed, “even Malfoy and I tolerate each other.”</p><p>“Not like we have much of a choice Potter,” Malfoy grumbled. </p><p>“Malfoy’s right considering the two of you are cousins by blood,” Theo chimed in.</p><p>“Just because you’re blood doesn’t mean you have to get along,” Hermione added, “Just take a look at mine.”</p><p>“Look as interesting as this is, can we hit the road?” Blaise impatiently asked.</p><p>“For once I agree with Zabini,” Pansy agreed, “But not before Hermione gets dressed.”</p><p>“Well get out” Hermione said.</p><p>They all scampered out of Hermione's room with Ginny grabbing Hermione’s suitcase. She sighed and quickly changed out of her pyjamas and grabbed her wallet and charger that she stuffed in her day bag and pushed her phone into her back pocket of her jeans. She bolted downstairs, leaving a note for her parents to say that she was leaving. Hermione shook her head at her own stupidity, her parents had barely spoken to her for most of her senior year, caring more about their social status than their own daughter. She walked out the door to the mini van they had rented for the trip, finding Theo and Blaise arguing about the luggage, Harry trying to mediate, the girls all whispering most likely about foreign boys and sex and lastly Malfoy. He was leaning against the drivers door, bringing a cigarette to his mouth, drawing in a breath and exhaling a cloud of smoke. Hermione’s nose crinkled at the smell of tobacco.</p><p>“Come on Hermione!” Ginny shouted, having caught sight of her friend. </p><p>She made her way over to where Pansy was retelling her latest tale about the nerdy virgin she had sucked off in explicit detail. Hermione stood there listening to bits and pieces as her mind kept wandering back to Ronald. Her ex-boyfriend, who dumped her in front of their friends and some of their family for Lavender Brown, claiming that he lost interest in her after 8 months of dating. He explained to her later on in private that it was because Lavender wasn’t a prudish virgin. It was safe to say that when Ginny, Ron's twin sister, found out the other reason the Weasley temper came into play. </p><p>Since Ron was originally meant to come on the trip but decided that he wanted to spend the summer with Lavender and also the fact that Molly and Arthur Weasley forbid him to go for the only fact that he would ruin it for everyone. And thus the spot was given to Malfoy, who decided to decline spending the summer with his grandparents. 

Hermione wasn’t mad that Ron dumped her, she was upset because he didn’t even have the decency to break it off in private. No he had to do it in front of everyone, ultimately humiliating her and for the fact he cared more about sex than anything else. She understood that teenagers had needs, because hell she was one of those teenagers but she didn’t want to sleep with him and it didn’t work out because then she knew that she would feel the awkwardness between them.</p><p>Hermione was broken out of her thoughts when Harry and Daphne hauled her into the van next to Pansy. Ginny sat in the single seat across from her, while Harry slid into the passenger seat beside Blaise, while Theo, Daphne and Malfoy sat at the very back. Blaise reversed and drove to the end of Hermione's street. </p><p>“Oi Potter, put on some music,” Theo all but demanded.</p><p>“Aye aye captain Theodore,” Harry mock saluted. </p><p>“Finally someone who appreciates me,” Theo happily exclaimed, while Harry had settled on a song by pop smoke.</p><p>“Lord help us all,” Malfoy sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione shoved her airpods into her ears after listening to several pop smoke songs and Daphne’s road trip playlist while the others continued to argue about everything under the sun. The latest disagreement was about Theo’s horrible taste in women which came about when Harry mentioned Theo’s latest conquest, Millicent Bulstrode. She managed a few minutes of quiet until the insistent poking from Pansy.</p><p>“Yes Pansy?” Hermione asked. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright with Draco tagging along?” Pansy questioned. It was no secret that the two couldn't get along.</p><p>“It’s fine” Hermione replied, changing the song.</p><p>“You’re sure?” Pansy pressed.</p><p>“Pans, I’m positive. Plus he’s friends with the rest of you,” Hermione pointed out, hoping Pansy would drop the subject.</p><p>“It doesn’t mean that you should have to deal with him.” </p><p>“There’s plenty of us to keep the two of us separated.”</p><p>“Fine, now I’m going to sleep,” Pansy caved, resting her head on Hermiones shoulder. </p><p>The rest of the trip was fairly quiet beside the occasional argument between Daphne and Theo or Ginny and Harry. Hermione only woke Pansy when they arrived at their first stop. They all piled out of the van to stand in front of a small, rundown hotel. Harry and Daphne went to the front desk while the others waited outside. Similar to this morning, Pansy and Ginny were gossiping, Blaise was going through his luggage and Malfoy was leaning against the van with another cigarette in between his lips. Hermione sat on a small bench, checking her phone for messages from her parents. no surprise there, but there were a few from Molly asking how everyone was doing. Even after Hermione and Ron broke up, Molly never stopped checking in on her. Molly was one of the few people who they relationship she shared with her parents. Hell not even everyone here knew about her parents. </p><p>“Hermione, come on!” Blaise called, from the front door of the hotel.</p><p>Hermione sighed, stood up and made her way into the hotel to grab the key to her assigned room. Daphne had booked three rooms and has already decided as to who was sleeping where.</p><p>“Alright, in one room we have Pansy, Hermione and Daph,” Harry said, handing the key to Hermione, “And your room number is 6.”</p><p>“Then Draco, Theodore and Harry are in room 8,” Daphne explained.</p><p>“And Ginny and Zabini are in room 2,” Harry said, giving the key to Blaise.</p><p>“Now wait a damn second,” Theo interjected. </p><p>“Yes Nott?” Blaise questioned. </p><p>“Why are you and Weaslette in your own room?” Theo whined.</p><p>“My names Ginny Theod-” Ginny corrected, slightly irritated by the nickname.</p><p>“Irrelevant,” Theo waved her off, “Because I’m sure she would prefer to share with someone else.”</p><p>“You do realize that the two are shagging, right?” Malfoy drawled with a small smirk.</p><p>“THEY’RE WHAT?” Theo shouted. </p><p>“They have been for like 5 months Theo” Hermione added, while laughing at Theos priceless expression. </p><p>“And Weasley isn’t exactly quiet so I’m not sure how you quite missed that one,” Pansy laughed. </p><p>“How and when did the rest of you fuckers find out?” Theo all but demanded. </p><p>“Both Pans and I found out about three months ago when we heard the pair,” Harry said, groaning at the memory.</p><p>“I saw the hickey’s all along her neck and boobs about 2 ½ months ago” Daphne added.</p><p>“And you two?” Theo asked, rounding on Malfoy and Hermione. </p><p>“About a week after it started,” Malfoy said. </p><p>“That doesn’t tell me how,” Theo pressed.</p><p>“I caught someone frozen in the doorway to Weaslettes bedroom with the door slightly open,” Malfoy smirked in Hermiones direction causing a faint blush to redden her cheeks.</p><p>“Something you want to add Granger?” Theo turned to face her, while Hermione slightly shuddered at the memory.</p><p>&gt;&lt; &gt;&lt;<br/>
Hermione started up the stairs after walking in on Lavender and Ron, hidden in the walk in pantry, with his mouth attached to her throat and Ron's hand buried beneath Lavenders skirt while Lavender had her fingers threaded in his hair. She had caught sight of Hermione standing there and gave her a small smirk before opening her mouth to let out a breathy moan and coaxing him to go faster.</p><p>Hermione had reached the landing and made her way to Ginny’s room, passing the occupied bathroom on her way. She was a few feet away from Ginny’s door when she heard a loud moan before abrupt quiet. Her eyes widened at the sound. sure Ginny had slept with her share of guys but she had never shagged any of them in her bed. In fact the only guy she had shagged in her bed was Harry and that was when she had lost her virginity. </p><p>Hermione brought her hand to the doorknob and tightened her grip on it. She slowly and quietly opened the door a bit to find Ginny straddling some guy on her bed. She tried to move her head to see who the guy was as Ginny’s bedside table kept his identity hidden. She had briefly caught sight of his face, when a voice announced someone's presence beside her.</p><p>“What are you doing Granger?” he whispered.</p><p>She opened her mouth to make a sound of surprise when his hand clamped over her mouth, his rings cool against her skin.</p><p>“I never took you as a voyeur,” he lightly chuckled, his breath hitting the back of her neck. </p><p>She brought her hands up to clutch his arm, his skin warm against her touch and slowly remove his hand.</p><p>“Malfoy, what are you doing?” she asked, pressing her legs together at the sound of masculine groan.</p><p>“Wondering what Hermione prudish Granger is doing listening to our friends fuck each other’s brains out?” he whispered in her ear, the touch of his fingers ghosting along her side.</p><p>“I’m trying to figure out who the guy is,” she replied, her breath hitching as he pressed lightly into her side, just below her breasts.</p><p>“Are you telling me that you really haven’t figured it out?” she didn’t have to see his face to know he was smirking.</p><p>Just as she was about to reply, he brought his other hand to rest on her hip, slightly slipping beneath her shirt to rest on her exposed flesh. The feel of his ring pressed against her hip and his other hand moving so that his fingers were spread across her upper stomach just under the swell of her chest.</p><p>“And you have?” she managed to push out the fingers on her hip tightened for a moment before relaxing again.</p><p>He moved his head to the crook of her neck and pressed barely there kisses, “Of course I have, considering he’s one of my best friends.”</p><p>“Is it Theodore?” she asked, letting out a breathy whimper as he pulled her flush against his body.</p><p>“No, he’s more interested in you and Daphne,” he let out a light chuckle, as Hermione sucked in a sharp breath at the feel of his bulging erection pressed against her back.</p><p>The heat in lower stomach coiled even more as he continued with the feathery kisses, the clenching and unclenching of his fingers on her hip and his hand that was rested on her stomach had travelled up between the valley of her breasts and was now tracing light patterns on the top of her breasts. She pressed her legs tighter together in hopes of relieving some pressure.</p><p>“Is it Blaise?” she asked, completely ignoring the fact that he mentioned that Theo was somewhat interested in her, pushing back into him.</p><p>“Bingo,” he sucked in a sharp breath and clenched his hand on her hip as his other hand had gripped her breast. </p><p>She let a breathy moan escape her lips at the feeling of his hand on her breast and the other travelling down to the apex of her thighs. The heat in her lower abdomen was becoming almost unbearable and she was certain that if she didn’t get some type of relief she was going to explode. Just as she was about to ask him for more, there was a loud moan followed by a muffled guttural groan that signified that Ginny and Blaise had finished their shag.</p><p>Soon all that could be heard was the hard breathing as everyone tried to catch their breath. Hermione wanted nothing but to turn around and drag Malfoy to the nearest room and get the relief she was in desperate need of but the thought was discarded as Malfoy relaxed his grip on her and let his hands fall from her body as he placed a few more light kisses on her neck before whispering in her ear.</p><p>“Until next time Granger.”</p><p>And the heat from behind her was gone. Somewhere in the distance she heard a door close and she shook herself out of the trance. “Until next time” what the hell did that mean. The next time they saw each other or the next time they did something similar to this. She flew down the stairs at the sound of the pair redressing themselves.</p><p>&gt;&lt; &gt;&lt;<br/>
“Just that Ginny is really loud,” she said, feeling the blush deepen as she saw the smirk Malfoy gave her. Fucking bastard.</p><p>“I think it's time for bed,” Pansy said grabbing her stuff and walking over to the stairs.</p><p>Hermione looked around for her luggage and realized that the others must have left it in the mini van, typical. She was about to follow the others and get the key off bBaise when a warm hand encased around her wrist.</p><p>“Not so fast granger,” Malfoy spoke.</p><p>“What is it Malfoy?” she asked turning around to face him, only to find that he was standing with her luggage. </p><p>He bent down and whispered in her ear, “I think you are forgetting something.”</p><p>He moved away, dropping her wrist and walked to the stairs.</p><p>“Oh and by the way Granger,” she turned in his direction, “Here’s to one last summer of freedom.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>